


Always

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK and Carlos take a pre-wedding vacation to LA, and Carlos learns something a little surprising.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pragmaticoptimist34 on Tumblr based on this prompt: "When did you first know?”
> 
> “I always knew.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for kudos, comments, likes, reblogs etc. This is one day past my 1 month anniversary writing in this fandom and it's just nice to be here.

Prompt: "When did you first know?” “I always knew.”

TK stretched out on the bed in their hotel room, his eyes half-open as he stared out at the window at the city below. He couldn’t believe the two of them had managed to get such a nice room and had a feeling that the 126 might have had something to do with the upgrade.

Carlos walked out of the bathroom and crawled onto the bed next to him, kissing his cheek. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Yeah, I am, Papi,” TK replied as he gazed at Carlos.

Carlos’ cheeks flushed, and they glanced away quickly and then back. “So fiance,” he filed the Papi comment away for later. “What do you want to get up to?” 

“Hmmm, well, I’m tired from the flight,” TK tugged him in close and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into Carlos and the blanket. 

“Yeah?” Carlos asked him; settling in quite quickly, he flipped the blanket over him. “Don’t want to get out and see the sights in LA?”

“Tomorrow,” TK murmured, already halfway to sleep. 

Carlos smoothed TK’s hair back and kissed his forehead, glad the firefighter had already stripped off most of his clothing before falling into bed. He made sure they were both adequately covered and turned out the light.

He couldn’t believe this was his life. That the man he’d liked from the moment he’d seen him had agreed to be with him for the rest of their lives. 

\----

“This is fancy,” TK commented as they sat in the restaurant, looking around. “I hope they don’t serve small portions.” 

Carlos laughed softly and shook his head, eyes crinkling as he did. “I promise I checked the menu before I made the reservation; I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

TK smiled back at him and picked up the menu opening it. 

Throughout the meal, Carlos watched him, enjoying seeing TK smile and interact with the waitstaff like they were the most interesting people he’d ever met in his life. 

He loved seeing him enjoy things, remembering how in his shell his lover had previously been, how scared he was to enjoy life.

“Do you want to go visit some friends? I have it on good authority they’re on shift, and dessert is best served in their kitchen.” 

“Really?” TK sat upright and sipped his sparkling grape juice quickly. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Carlos chuckled. “Can I pay first?” 

“If you must,” TK rolled his eyes and slumped back down in his chair dramatically, almost entirely for Carlos’ amusement. 

Carlos shook his head and paid for their meal; inwardly wincing at the cost, he shrugged his jacket as they made their way to the door. 

\-----

The 118 was a nice firehouse, and Carlos had been to the 126 on more than one occasion. However, he did question the locker rooms having glass walls.

That just seemed...odd. 

“Wow,” TK commented, taking a look around. “This place is wild. Dad would love it,” he spun in a circle, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s like ours, only older.” 

“Hey,” A voice called, aiming for firm and landing on teasing. “No visitors.” 

TK swung around and grinned, “Buckley!” 

“Strand!” The blond hopped down the stairs and bounded toward them, catching TK up in a hug, a huge smile on his face.

Carlos waited for the jealousy to stir in him and was mildly surprised when it didn’t. TK turned and reached out for him. 

“Carlos, come meet Buck,” he beckoned Carlos close with one hand. “Carlos, this is Evan Buckley.”

“Hey,” Buck beamed at him and held out his hand, clapping Carlos on the shoulder, “It’s so nice to meet you finally. TK has told me so much about you; I feel like we already know each other.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Carlos smiled back and followed Buck and TK as they were led up the stairs to the kitchen. “Nice station.”

“TK,” Hen stood and made her way over, wrapping him in a warm hug. “How’s your dad?” 

“He’s doing good, Hen, thanks, Carlos; this is Hen, she’s the one who got trapped with dad.” 

“The one you both stole a firetruck for,” Carlos clarified and shook her hand with a small smile. 

“It was probably Buck’s idea,” the next firefighter said. “Eddie Diaz,” he stuck his hand out. “Nice to meet a fellow Texan.” 

Carlos shook his hand. “Judd and Marjan have told me about you.” He stepped back. “I’m sorry, I don’t know anyone else.” 

“Me either,” TK admitted. “From photos. You’d be Chimney, and...Bobby?” He asked. “Captain Nash?” 

“Bobby is fine,” the man said, shaking both of their hands. “And yep, that’s Chim. Take a seat; I hear you need dessert.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to,” TK protested even as he sat at the table. 

“It’s fine,” Buck told him and gestured for Carlos to sit; taking his seat next to Eddie, he draped his arm along the back of the other man’s chair, their knees knocking together lightly. “Carlos and I worked it out. I hope you like apple pie with homemade ice cream.” 

“Seriously?” TK beamed. “We need to talk to Paul; I think our last dessert came from a box.” 

“Yes, because you’d starve,” Carlos kissed him on the cheek, then froze. He hoped that was okay, “Sorry.” 

“No need to apologize; we get mushy too,” Chim said as he waved a hand. 

“Yeah, but you get mushy with my sister,” Buck groaned. 

Bobby shook his head, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile and wonder if all firehouses felt like family spaces or just these two. 

“Looks like we have to say, see you later,” Buck said as they all hopped up about a half-hour later when the alarm blared through the house. “Have a good time; let me know if you need to know of any good spots.” 

“Glad to hear you both liked the restaurant,” Eddie added before he followed Buck toward their gear. 

“Wishing you were going with them?” Carlos asked as he moved to clean up the dishes. 

“A little, apparently LA calls are crazy,” TK admitted as he helped Carlos, stacking the plates in the sink and putting the rest of the pie and ice cream away. 

“Too bad,” Carlos teased. 

\----

They were back at the hotel, on the roof this time. The city sparkled beneath them, and Carlos almost couldn’t understand how beautiful it could be when such deadly things happened here. 

TK sipped his sparkling water, toying with the straw in his mouth. “Thanks for a wonderful day,” he commented lightly; reaching for Carlos’ hand, he laced their fingers together. 

“Thank you for letting me spoil you,” Carlos replied; kissing his cheek, he squeezed his hand. He knew TK saw spoiling still as a cover-up. A possibility that something was hidden. 

“Tomorrow is your turn; wait till you see what I have planned,” TK grinned at him. 

“Oh yeah? I’m excited,” Carlos told him. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“You already asked me to marry you; I said yes, remember. We can’t hop over to Vegas to elope; your mom and my dad would kill us,” TK teased and leaned into him slightly. 

“No, it’s not that, though I’d marry you tomorrow,” Carlos clarified. “When did you first know? That we should be together.” 

“Always,” TK replied, then smiled when Carlos shot him a look. “Since our first dance. I’d never felt chemistry like that with someone right away; it terrified me.” 

Carlos leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I hope we’ll always have that. I love you, Tyler Kennedy.” 

“I love you, Papi,” TK winked at him.


End file.
